


Ритуал

by Karboni, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Inspired by Music, Multi, Native American Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: "Белый Снег, Серый Лёд на Растрескавшейся Земле" – это, на самом деле, описание индейской оргии" (c)
Series: Тексты R-NC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 6





	Ритуал

Растрескавшаяся земля грустил. Серый лед вернулся с охоты ни с чем, а значит, снова не придет к вигваму любви. Он будет плести косы, накуриваться и петь пошлые песни в обнимку с шаманом. Нажрутся своей аяуаски и побегут трясти яйцами под деревьями, принося в жертву духам свое семя. А Растрескавшаяся земля снова останется ни с чем.

Он выплюнул изо-рта размочаленный кончик косички и задумчиво надкусил мухомор. 

Через несколько дней грустил уже шериф Джонсон: в камерах все было как всегда. Старый Хернистон блевал в ржавое ведро, свесившись с койки. Дуг Ардт грозился перерезать горло себе, шерифу и блядище Салли, причем именно в такой последовательности, и только Растрескавшаяся земля грустил в одиночке.

В прошлый раз шериф Джонсон посадил их вместе: Серого льда, Белого снега и Растрескавшуюся землю, и всю ночь слышал отзвуки старинного индейского ритуала «Освобождение длинным хуем». Сначала индейцы мерили мокасином, у кого длиннее, затем укладывались друг на друга в позу три каноэ и напоследок раскачивались, благозвучно звеня украшенными ритуальными бусами яйцами.

Шериф передернул плечами.

«Спасибо тебе, Господь, что ты руками Билли Соула лишил меня глаза, обращенного к камерам. И спасибо тебе, что медведь-людоед лишил Растрескавшуюся землю Белого снега и Серого льда». Впрочем, подумал шериф, тем слаще будет их встреча в стране Великого Маниту.

Только пусть там их встретит другой шериф.


End file.
